


How to Seduce

by the_bi_carra



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Secret Crush, Seduction, kind of?, seduction lessons for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bi_carra/pseuds/the_bi_carra
Summary: How to Seduce a Man staring Nagisa and Bitch-sensei. Guest stars include: Karma, Korosensei, Karasuma, Isogai, and Kayano."if you ask me you could probably skip all the steps and got to secret 'rule' nine"





	How to Seduce

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

There is NO way Nagisa has a crush on Karma. Who told you that? It is not true. They are best friends nothing more, never will be. It just is not true that he likes his best friend.

Okay, it is true. He finally realizes it as he falls over his desk as he sees Karma coming to class.  _Oh no. This can't be happening. My mom will kill me, our classmates will hate me._

He starts to panic at lunch. Then, It hits him.  _Bitch-sensei_. He doesn't know how he hasn't thought of it before. He excuses himself from where he's sitting with Karma, Isogai, and Kayano. He makes a b-line right for the teachers' lounge. About halfway there he runs straight into who he was looking for.

"Watch where you're going, kid. You're going to hurt someone." She says stopping him. He brightens when he sees her and she's visibly confused, "What? Why are you so happy to see me."

Nagisa then looks down, "I was wondering if I could speak to you about something," He looks at her and smiles slightly, "You're the only one who can help me."

Bitch-sensei looks a little touched and suspicious, "I was just going to the teachers' lounge can you tell me on the way?"

Nagisa smiles and nods. They start towards the lounge and neither says anything. When they are a few feet away from the door Nagisa says, "It mainly has to do with what you do as an assassin."

"What the different ways I kill?" She says stopping in front of the door, and opening it. When she looks back at the kid he's bowing.

"I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TEACH ME HOW TO SEDUCE A MAN!" When he straightens back up he is mortified. Korosensei and Karasuma are looking at him. He looks at Bitch-sensei, then back at the two men (Man and octopus man?). "I mean that is if I can have special training during P.E."

Korosensei has a look in his eyes that just scream 'GOSIP!'. Karasuma looks stunned and stutters, "C-come in here and explain, please."

Nagisa sits at the empty desk with his teachers and explains how he has a crush (not saying WHO, much to Korosensei's disappointment). There are also aspects he brings up to help make him a better assassin. "Many people already mistake me for a girl, so learning seductive tricks could help if I would go undercover as a woman."

Bitch-sensei interrupts him, "So you're saying you want to become an assassin professionally?"

Nagisa nods and continues, "I don't know how to explain it but it's fun? I don't know if that makes me sound insane but it's how I feel."

Korosensei chimes in, "I think this is a splendid idea." Bitch-sensei agrees with him and says she'll train him.

The three of them look at Karasuma, and since he's the P.E. teacher he HAS to agree. He sighs, "Fine, It starts today, go tell the class to change for P.E."

"Thank you all so much!" Nagisa says, smiling as he runs off.

Bitch-sensei looks between the other two, "He has a natural talent for assassination, I wonder how good he'll be with seduction." She starts walking away, "Tell him to meet me next to the pool thing you made."

"I hope I don't regret this," Karasuma says standing up.

 

Kayano looks for Nagisa at P.E. and cannot find him. She asks Isogai and he says he saw him in the changing room. They decide to ask Karasuma.

"He has taken up a  _special_   training with Irina." He says to the two, but the rest of the class is listening in. 

Karma smirks, "What kind of training can he be getting from her?"

Unfazed Korosensei looks at Karma and says, "It's a secret killing technic her teacher wants her to teach him," he makes a mental note to tell the other two about their cover-up. "For some reason he only wanted it to be taught to Nagisa."

 

Bitch-sensei is pacing in front of him listing different rules. She instructed him to write each down. "There are eight big ones. Then we start for you to learn the art of insinuation, making the person feel like they need your attention. Also, of course, how to pay attention to many little details at once."

1) Appear to be an object of desire

2) Create temptation

3) Keeping them in suspense 

4) Confuse desire and reality

5) Isolate the victim

6) Effect a regression

7) Mix pleasure with pain

8) Physical lures

They start training, the fact that she took this so seriously surprised him a little. The amount of work she puts into every job but making it look easy is a talent she has. Nagisa finds himself catching on easily, how to see the tells that the other person is uncomfortable, or when to use delicate touches and when to use more harsh touches.

"You are excellent in seven of the eight rules. The one that could affect in a covert mission is physical features. Right not you have your face, but we don't know how it will end up in the future. I'd recommend finding a friend who is good at makeup to help with that." Bitch-sensei says, "There is actually a ninth rule, but it's not really a rule, more a skill. The kiss."

"The kiss?" he asks.

"Putting enough passion to not be suspicious but not too much, it being long enough to immobilize your victim."

"Immobilize? how would a kiss immobilize someone."

She smirks and starts to explain, " Well, do you remember when we first formally met? When I kissed you to get the notebook and immobilized you." a quiet nod, "Like that."

"Yeah, but how exactly?" he asks getting a little frustrated.

"How long it is, is the main one, the pressure is the second. At least thirteen seconds."

He gives her a quizzical look, "Why thirteen?"

She laughs, "Hell if I know but it works."

"So the longer the kiss the more likely you are to have a weakened appointment?"

"Essentially, yes."

He ends up asking a lot of questions, and before they know it P.E. is over and Korosensei appears to collect them, then leaves just as abruptly.

"I will never get used to that," she says scoffing.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to get used to." Nagisa laughs.

She took this opportunity to ask the one question that she's had the entire class, "Who is it? Who are you learning this for?"

He stopped laughing and looked at her. Blushing, his voice is small, "Oh, yeah. Well, it's," a pause, "Karma."

They stay silent most of the way back. "You guys would be cute together, and if you ask me you could probably skip all the steps and got to secret 'rule' nine," she says with a genuine smile on her face.

He stops her and explains all his worries. Being rejected, she told him she thinks Karma likes him. His mom, she said she would personally 'handle' his mom, but a promise not to kill. Being treated differently by the class, they may be class E, but they are WAY too accepting. 

When they finally make it back to class it is already a third of the way over.

"I will not tolerate lateness in my class. You will have to stay after to catch up on what you missed." Korosensei says as Nagisa goes to his seat.

"Sorry, Korosensei." Staying after class sounded like a good idea. Karma would go home and he didn't have to walk with him.

 

 _Shit._ As he walks out of the building, Karma is standing there waiting for him. 

He looks up from his phone and sees Nagisa. He puts his phone away and walks up to the shorter, "Hey."

"Hi," he says back, "You didn't have to wait."

"No, but I wanted to. I also wanted to talk to you about this super secret training you have with Bitch-sensei."

Nagisa coughs, "It's a super secret for a reason, Karma," he smiles up at his friend.

He gasps and fains hurt, "Even towards your  _best friend?_ I never thought you could be so cruel." They both laugh as they continue walking. " But in all seriousness why don't you come over tonight? you can tell me about what you learned."

The shorter blushed and hopped his friend didn't look at him. "How about I come over but keep my secrets?"

"That's no fun and you know that Nagigaaaa," he whined

 

The walk to the train then from the train to Karmas house was filled with little jokes, smiles, and laughs. When they got to his house there was a note on the table inside.

"Last minute business trip. I guess it's just us." Karma says crumpling the paper and throwing it on the ground.

They ate dinner, which his parents left for him, and played games. After a while, Nagisa started yawning a lot. "Tired?" he nodded a little, then he was picked up bridal style.

"Karma!" He hooked his arms instinctively around the taller's neck. He wasn't tired anymore, not after getting picked up by his crush. "Well, that scare made me not tired."

Karma looked at the smaller, "Then why don't you indulge on what you did at your special training?" He then set him down on his bed and sat next to him.

Nagisa thought about how amazing his friend looked. 'skip all the steps and go to rule nine' he leaned closer to Karma and whispered, "Why don't I just show you?" he closed the gap and used what Bitch-sensei taught him.

After about thirty seconds he broke the kiss, Karma followed and connected their lips again. Nagisa took back the initiative and swiped his tongue over the other's lips. He got access and their tongues entangled and a groan came from Karma. Nagisa backed up again and he could tell his lesson paid off. His 'target' was immobilized.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday at school Bitch-sensei could tell the difference in the energy between Nagisa and Karma.

She was in the room during lunch and everyone was either asking her or Nagisa what the lessons were. She was about to say to drop it when Karma made a comment.

"Let's just say the lessons are quite effective." There was a smirk playing on his lips as he watched Nagisa blush slightly.


End file.
